


Play

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [12]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: In which Jungeun looks good on her knees, and Kahei agrees.





	Play

Jungeun didn’t even get a chance to say anything before, she found herself being tugged to the bedroom. She was tired, but based on the glare from Kahei, she must have broken some rule. Any other time she would argue her innocence, but sometimes going along with it ended up more pleasurable. Her clothes were quickly disposed of, and she soon found herself as naked at the day she was born, pink dusted her cheeks as she felt herself being checked out.

“On your knees, Kitten.” Upon hearing those words, Jungeun obediently complied. She adored Kahei's chosen nickname for her, as it fit perfectly. Sometimes she was good and other times she did what she wanted. It was up in the air for which one she was going to be tonight.

Kahei's pleased hum brought her out of her thoughts, feeling a hand on her head, she immediately pressed closer to the touch, or as close as she could without getting scolded. “So good for me.” She heard the older woman say, and Jungeun felt her cheeks warm up.

The way Kahei was position on their bed, looking down at her, it was doing things to the brunette. Deep down she wanted to rebel, to push Kahei's hand away and force her way between her legs and be a tease. But the way her girlfriend was gazing down at her, it made her feel small. Biting her lip nervously, she waited to see what she would ask of her.

Noticing the nervous quirk, the hand that was petting her drifted down to cup her cheek, her thumb pressing against the abused lip. “Now why would you do this to yourself? Are you nervous?” Kahei husked the question, already knowing the answer, but she needed to know if she should push Jungeun's boundaries or not.

At the shake of her head, she smiled. “Good. Color?” She asked, watching the way Jungeun shifted on her legs. She knew she hated being in this position without doing anything. The way her hands opened and closed at the lack of doing anything was adorable, as if she'd have a fit from not being able to touch her. It wouldn't be the first time.

Closing her eyes, Jungeun exhaled and Kahei felt it. “Green.” She finally sighed, opening her eyes and allowing herself to shift closer, testing the waters. With no comment on her actions, she opened her mouth and drew the thumb that way pressing against her lips into get mouth. Teasingly she rolled her tongue around the appendage, all while keeping eye contact with Kahei.

Taken back by the sudden action, Kahei quickly sighed as she watched Jungeun do what she wanted. She knew of her oral fixation, and tried her best to appease it, but it would seem that Jungeun had plans of her own. “I don't know what you're planning, Kitten. But I'm sure I've taught you to ask for what you want.” She pulled her thumb out of her mouth, before dipping down and pressing a hard kiss to those teasing lips, swallowing a needy groan before pulling back and smirking down at the brunette. “Well?” She quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Jungeun to catch her breath and speak.

Jungeun shifted again, this time her confidence fading as her cheeks were dusted pink. She hated when she had to ask, any other time she'd just take what she wanted and suffer the consequences later. But Kahei seemed very determined to hear her embarrass herself. Licking her lips, she glanced at her girlfriends legs, wordlessly begging for them to open up for her. A moment passed and nothing happened, risking a glance up, she noted the amused smirk on Kahei's face.

“Wanna taste you.” She finally grumbled out. Her face now a scarlet color, as she confessed her desires. Nothing put her at ease, like slipping between those soft thighs and eating Kahei out like she was the last meal on Earth. She knew her girlfriend enjoyed receiving just as much as she loved giving. “Please.” She skipped a few steps and went right to begging, she could already taste her, and the only thing getting in her way way a pair of pace panties.

Kahei smiled down at her girlfriend, it wasn't often that Jungeun was this desperate. Maybe she was stressed out, or maybe it's just been too long. She wasn't quite sure, but she was certain that she was going to give her what she wanted. “Since you asked so nicely,” the older woman spread her legs just enough for Jungeun to see how aroused she was, and the brunette felt her mouth water at the sight. She wasn't just a little turned on, she was soaked. How she managed to seem so in control when like this, she didn't know.

When Jungeun was this aroused, she got whiny and someone's bratty if Kahei wasn't quick enough to notice. It was unfair how in control of herself she could be, it must be the year of experience she had under her belt. A wave of jealousy washed over her at the thought of someone else seeing Kahei lose control, making her whimper and gasp under their tongue.

Before she could even tell Jungeun to move, the brunette quickly latched her mouth to her parted thighs, eager to mark and claim her. A surprised moan leaving Kahei's mouth at the action. All she could do was fist at the sheets under her as Jungeun went to work. She didn't expect her to be so aggressive, but she should know better than to underestimate her lover. It's what made dating and being with her so exciting.

In her jealous fit, Jungeun sank her teeth into the her thigh, sucking and marking it as her own. It was high enough that Kahei could still wear a skirt is she wanted, but she knows she'll be feeling that one for a few days. Pressing a quick series of kisses, she found herself nosing at her panties, wanting them out of her way.

Glancing up at Kahei, she wordlessly asked her to remove them. Nodding dumbly, she lifted her hips and allowed the fabric to be removed quickly. In her haste, it barely got off her other leg, so it was dangling uselessly around her ankle. She heard the brunette mutter something as she got closer, her warm breath just a few inches from where she needed her most. She closed her eyes, expecting Jungeun to just go for what she wanted, but when seconds passed and nothing happened, she opened her eyes, just to see the hungry gaze from her girlfriend.

She was waiting for her, and with a curse under her breath, she nodded for her to continue. With a shameless smile, Jungeun's tongue made contact with her soaked pussy, she didn't even try to hide how much she enjoyed eating her out. She never stuck to one action for long, going from long, flat Stokes to sucking on her clit.

Kahei felt light headed as she was bombarded by Jungeun's eager mouth. It's been too long since she sat back and let Jungeun service her like this. She was painfully turned on and feared she wouldn't last long. As if sensing her worries, Jungeun slowed her actions, finally choosing to just lazily lap at her entrance, never once looking away from her beautiful girlfriend who was moaning and gasping from above her.

Nothing beat knowing that it was her mouth making Kahei feel this good. With a sinful slurp, she finally broke eye contact, closing her eyes and just enjoying herself. She felt her girlfriend's hand land on her head, fingers tangling in her hair, as she been sucking on her swollen clit, her tongue swirling around it. She even as far as to add just the smallest amount of pressure with her teeth.

Jungeun had to hold Kahei down, as her hips tried to move in sync with her mouth. It was cute, yet frustrating. Digging her nails into her thighs, she growled a warning for her to keep still, before sliding her tongue into her tight entrance, fully intending to work for her release.

Grunting, Kahei tried to distract herself from what was going on between her legs, but with how aggressive Jungeun was being, she was going to make a mess of her face, but knowing her, that's exactly what she wanted. Without thinking too much, Kahei used her free hand to cup and grope at her negligeted breast, purposely avoiding her nipple until it began to ache, only to pinch and tug at the bud. Shameless and sinful moans of pleasure leaving her mouth.

Jungeun saw the display, and watched with hungry eyes, making a mental note to suck on those later, knowing her girlfriend has such sensitive nipples. She couldn't help but wonder if she can make her cum just from that, it would be interesting to find out. Going back to her task, her eyebrows knitted together as she realized something.

“Mommy.” She called out, her cheek resting against her thigh, watching as Kahei caught her breath. She was so lost in her own pleasure it took a bit for her to realize that Jungeun had stopped. Noticing the frown on her face, she quirked an eyebrow. “Why are you holding back? Don't you want to cum?”

The questions caught Kahei off guard, but she couldn't help but smile nonetheless. “This isn't about me, Kitten.” She said it like it was the obvious thing in the world, her fingers massaging over the crease on Jungeun's forehead. “All that matters is that you're enjoying yourself.” The words were meant to sooth her irritation, but they only did the opposite.

“But I want you to cum.” The challenge in her tone wasn't missed, and Kahei wanted to roll her eyes at it. Jungeun was all talk and some bite, but she needed validation. 

“Then make me cum.” She finally gave in, before leaning back on the bed, making herself comfortable. Kahei didn't even get to settle before Jungeun's eager mouth went back to work. It was cute yet dangerous how she could go from pouty and fuming back to eager and ravenous in the matter of second.

It didn't matter as, Kahei lost herself again, her neck arching. She made sure to be vocal for Jungeun, knowing a little praise went far. If an ego boost is all she need to me her cum, then she did eagerly stroke it. Tightening her grip on Jungeun's hair, she rode her face in time with her tongues stroke. “Fuck…Right there…” second after she hit her peak, and Jungeun's hands tightened around her thighs, once again urging her to keep still as she greedily lapped at her release.

Coming down from her high, Kahei weakly called out for Jungeun. With one last stroke, she climbed on her lap, and started placing kisses where ever she could. She was starting to feel a bit needy, and wanted to cum too. She thought she earned it. “Mommy…” She whined again, before gasping. She didn’t expect Kahei to recover so quickly, and Jungeun quickly found herself grinding against the other woman’s thigh.

With how turned on her she, it didn’t take long for a few moans to slip past her lips. She could feel her arousal coating Kahei’s thigh, and she shamelessly accepted what was offered to her. Sitting up, to guide Jungeun properly, Kahei nipped at the exposed skin of her collarbone. She loved leaving marks for her to fret over later, complaining while in front of the mirror about how much makeup it’s going to take to cover everything, but nonetheless still admiring every single one of them.

“Mmm you’re so good for me. I should reward you.” Kahei all but purrs into the girl’s ear, nipping at it, marveling in the way they were bright red, much like the rest of Jungeun. She was never good at hiding her excitement or embarrassment.  “Would you like that?” She asked, already knowing the answer, but seeing Jungeun nod her head eagerly was worth it.

Snaking an arm around Jungeun, she pulled her closer, her hand resting on her ass. Giving it a tight squeeze, she swallowed her moans with a soft kiss. She wanted nothing more than to add some color there too, but maybe that was for another time. But right now, she wanted to see Jungeun bounce on her lap like the good girl she was. She had no doubt that she was wet and waiting for her, she could feel it on her thigh, Kahei couldn’t help but lick her lips at the thought of tasting her.

Without much thought, she pressed two fingers into Jungeun’s mouth, smirking at the needy whine that left her mouth, as she sucked on the two digits. Jungeun closed her eyes, as she blushed. She loved when Kahei gave her something to suck on, and it seems that she was being spoiled today. Lightly thrusting into her mouth, Kahei pushed her fingers all the way to the back of throat, not at all minding how coated they were when she pulled them back out.

Jungeun was still catching her breath, when she felt the fingers that were just in her mouth trail down her body. She couldn’t help but arch into the touch. Feeling them ghost over her nipples, she moaned again. Kahei barely spent any time with her breast, knowing full and well if she started, she’d never leave them alone. Instead she continued leaving a wet trail down her stomach, and came to a teasing stop right between her legs, she was just inches away from Jungeun’s aching clit.

She wondered if one harsh pinch would set her off. Curiosity getting the better of her, she tested her theory. Jungeun released a loud yelp, and rolled her hips, trying to chase the fleeting pleasure from the pinch, but it wasn’t enough. So she yelp melted into a whine. Shushing her with kisses, Kahei instead massaged the bud of nerves for a little longer, before finally sinking one finger inside. Just as she guessed, Jungeun was a mess, just a few strokes from getting what she wanted.

One finger turned into two, and soon Jungeun was bouncing on her lap. She looked so pretty, Kahei couldn’t help but whisper it into her ear, while holding her tighter. All Jungeun could do was moan and nod her head. She knew she was making a mess on her Mommy’s lap, one she’s probably going to have to clean up later. She wouldn’t mind that at all.

“Cum for me, Kitten.” Kahei didn’t ask, but demanded it. She wanted to watch Jungeun fall apart. Her eyes watched in sinful pleasure, as Jungeun shook on her lap, helplessly clawing at her back, only to fist her shirt. The needy wails leaving her mouth was worth having to replace it later. “That’s it. I’ve got you.” She cooed into the younger’s ear, pressing kisses wherever she deemed fit. “My good girl.” Kahei added, as a cherry on top, knowing how much Jungeun loved hearing those words.

Jungeun sighed, as she came down from her high, painfully aware of the two fingers still resting inside her. Before she could say anything, she felt them moving again. She was expecting them to be taken out already but, slow strokes turned into full on thrusts again, and her eyes widened. She was too tired to do anything besides sit there and take it, as Kahei quickly pushed her to a second orgasm, and a third quickly following behind her.

Just when the didn’t think she had anything else to give, Kahei’s thumb pressed against her clit, causing her to jerk and sink her teeth into her shoulder. She muffled her moan into the skin, not at all caring at the damage she’s probably doing. From what she can hear, Kahei didn’t mind at all. Taking pity on the moaning mess that was Kim Jungeun, she finally stopped. She winced as Jungeun’s teeth left her shoulder, she wouldn’t be surprised if she broke skin. “Still with me?”

Jungeun hummed, she was somewhere. Chucking at the lack of a response, Kahei finally removed her fingers from her, albert carefully.  Knowing full and well the other woman was still watching her, she pressed those same fingers into her mouth, cleaning them in front of the brunette, even going as far as to moan at the taste. She watched as Jungeun’s eyes lit up from the display, but she was much too tired to act upon her thoughts. Instead she sighed, and pressed herself closer to the older woman, seeking warmth, even tho they were both sticky and sweaty.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
